THE NAME IS LOVE
by Hanakimi08
Summary: MIKAN AND NATSUME'S PARENT WERE MARRIED WHEN THEY WERE 8 AND 9...NOW MIKAN STARTS TO DEVELOP LOVE TOWARDS HER STEPBROTHER,NATSUME....DID HE FEELS THE SAME AS MIKAN? NxM


**THE NAME IS LOVE**

_'Mikan,come on. Introduce yourself to Natsume'_ Yuka said to her 8 years old girl,Mikan. Mikan looked at the boy who is a lot older than her (exactly 9 yrs old).

_'Natsume is 9 years old,so he is Mikan's brother...'A man behind the boy said. The man then walked to her mother and kiss her on the lips._

"_Hei,little girl..."The raven hair boy talk to Mikan._

"_Huh?"Mikan said_

"_Do you know? Your mom and my dad have married..."He said to her_

"_So?"She ask him_

"_What are u gonna do?"He said_

"_Well,i'm used to be living without a father nor a brother..."Mikan said and smile at the boy. The boy blush but look away to hide his blush.  
"Well,i'm longing to have a little sister. You looks like a nice and smart little girl. Let me protect you..."The boy smirk to the girl._

_'Brother. At first it was a bit awkward but in a blink of an eye,it was all in the past..............................................._

…_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"Bro,i'm sleepy let's go to sleep...."A brunette haired girl with brown orbs told her crimson-eyed with raven lock boy who was studying in his room.

"Don'yt u have a test or something,little girl?"The boy said,not looking at her

"Well,there's Math,World History and Language...Yeah..that's all.."She said while hugging her pillow.

"Well,i'm studying. U just wait for to fail again,Mikan..."He smirk. Mikan's eyes went watery.

"If u have time to cry,means u have time to study.."He hits her sister's head with a book.

"Yeah,right. Your brain is already genius like Einstein. You don't even ignore me..your sister.. You juat wait for me to fail. If I fail it will be like taking my life away...u know..."She sobs.. He let out a sigh. _'This girl know how to defeat me..'_ He look up.

"Come on...Get your books. I'll mark the topics that always showed up."He said. Mikan smile's went big... When she went back to her brother's room(with a pile of books),she saw her brother's math book was plastered with all kind of girls in her school.

"Wow,u sure are a playboy...."She said holding his book.

"They are klutz. If I tore the pics, they will paste it again. Then,i just leave it like that..."He ..

"Don't ur girlfriend's jealous?"She aks him.

"Nope, we've broke up. Maybe becoz I'm being harsh to her.."He

said.

"U broke up? When? How?"She asked again.

"Yes,two weeks ago and are u deaf, i've told u he didn't stand me being harsh..."He grumbles.

"Oh,yeah. Sorry...."She smile stupidly...

" Your disease of an unsteady girlfriend has no cure actually. What ever happen,thank God u still have me,Ur cute and cuddly little sister to accompany u..."She said-allknowingly

"U don't even fit in mature adult's category and yet u are her,babling about adult world. Add to that,no guy ever liked u...now you're here giving me an advice on love...Typical girl..."Natsume hits her head with his Math book (thick one).

_'Just look at me as ur sister. The one who understands me fully is brother... In the chuch where our parent married, we were there too,making promises. It's more like a little marriage for us.. Forever...'_

…_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

"Mikan is so lucky... To think her brother is her lover..."Hotaru said.

"It's so rare a sister like her brother as a lover. Usually a student won't put her brother's photo in the student yearbook..."Anna said,looking at Mikan's gorgeous stepbrother photo.

"Hei! Where the hell do you get it?!"Mikan went red...beet red

"Hei,u don;t have the biological realtionship him. He's practically a stranger if ur mom doesn't marry his father..."Hotaru said. Like a wise person

"Woa! This calles for trouble..."Anna said with a surprise face.  
"No,it's not like that...!"Mikan said,still blushing..

"Ah! Hell with it! U live in on the same house but still no kiss? That's a prove that she will never have serious relationship with him..."Sumire budge in...

"Yup,they will never bloom to be a lover..."She adds on...

"So,ur bro is still single ,eh? Introduce him to me,will you? I know he's a good person..."Sumire smirk

"No..he only will break your heart. Overall, he likes a younger girl..."Mikan tries to avoid her friends to involve with her brother.

"Ok..How about we get to know each other...? It's gonna be fun..." Sumire said.

"U know...This is the first time Permy said something useful.." Hotaru said with her hand hold on to a sceince book

"Yeah it'll be fun..."Anna said.. Mikan look down to the floor,with ar regret that she's not been able to stop them...

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ok..it's like this... They want to get to know you..." Mikan points at her friends who is currently blushing to see Natsume handsome features..

"Oh,really....?Thanks anyway..."He said with no enotion in his tone.

"Hei,Natsume,can we be friend?"Sumire walks over him.

"Maybe this time u will really fall in love..."Sumire smile seductively at him... Natsume smirk...

"You are one brave chick.."Natsume said,putting his glass down.

"Alright. I'll be friends with you..."Natsume shakes hand Sumire. Sumire smirk at her victory...

"Wow! Sumire's soo cool. It's like watching a Hollywood movie..."Anna said with sparkling eyes..

Mikan was relieve that Natsume have a lover now,but somehow that isn't what she feel now. Now she feel a hatred and jealousy at Sumire. _'Liar! I never imagine and thought he will agree this easy... Will u reject her love like the other girl too,brother?'_

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Thanks, of you,i got a new boyfriend..."Sumire said while looking at their class window..

"But...Don't get ur hope so much. All this time he always breaks every girls heart that fell in love with him.... Maybe he likes u as a sister..."Mikan tried to convince her that he didn't like her.

"Aren't u his sister? Besides,he sent me back home. Before we apart,i smile at him and he touch my shoulder,romantically.."Sumire remembers back...

"Ne....."Mikan said..

"What's with the face Mikan? It's usual,k? Not long from 're gonna kiss! I can tell..."Sumire said. Mikan walks home after talking with Sumire.

_'Just like what he did to his past gf. It never crossed my mind to feel so jealous like this...Eventhough I kno he'd kiss with his ex-girlfriend,but I didn't saw it... Why oh why!'_

…_.........................................................................................................._

Mikan is undressing his school uniform and wearing nothing. Well pratically she's in her room. Of course she's free to naked. She tied her brunette hair into one pinned up and went to her bathroom. When she about to close the door,she saw Natsume was in the bathtub. They were both stunned.

"I'm...i'...i'm sorry...I thought no ones in here...."She panicked and tried to get out but her feet slips when she step on a soap..

"Ah...!"She screamed... She feel like falling but then,she felt a large hand hold on to her back...Her BARE back...... When she opened her eyes,she saw Natsume was on top of her,naked as well as Mikan. Natsume blush. Mikan blush even wider....

"I hate you...." Mikan said,pushing Natsume to the wall.

"What's the matter? We were naked too when we were bathing a long time ago..."Natsume put on his bathrobe and went out.. Mikan sat on the bathroom floor,crying..

_'Why can't I escape this feeling towards brother.? Eventhough he's my stepbrother,still....he's my...he's my...'_

"Mikan,Why aren't you eating?"Yuka said to her daughter

"Well,mom. I'm not hungry...." Mikan said.

"Not hungry? That's not you at all,right Mikan? What's wrong?"My dad asked me.

"I'm full,mom." Mikan said. Then, She saw Natsume walking into the dining room.  
"I think i'm gonna wash my plate now..." Mikan quickly get up. Natsume saw Mikan get up when he came. Their parent just look with a mind full of question... Natsume follow Mikan to the kitchen..

Mikan was wahing her dishes when Natsume came in...

"Mikan...."He whispered to her ears

"What?! What?"She said in rude voice.(she never done that)

"Are u free this sunday? Wanna go out with me? Aren't u longing to watch this movie?"Natsume asked her while showing her two movie tickets. Mikan look at him.

_' a date with bro? It's been a long time since we went for a date.. This is a gold opportunity for me!'_ Mikan thought..

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Mikan...can't u wear something decent? It's a date. Can't u wear something that attractive to guys?" Natsume looked at Mikan who was wearing black mini skirt with a pink halter top that exposed her bellybutton...

"Why don't u wear the white dress u used to wear lasrt Christmas? Wear that,will you?"Natsume smile at her. She change her clothes into her white lace gown.

"Am I beautiful?"Mikan asked while blushing...

"Yeah...U are..."Natsume said to her...

…........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hi,Natsume..."Sumire wave at Mikan and Natsume...

_'Sumire...???_'Mikan thought

"I'm sorry.... Are u waiting long?"Natsume asked

Sumire call me and pull my hand. She broughtme to a balcony.

"See that guy? That is my brother,Kitsuneme... He's not bad,huh?"Sumire point at a blond haired guy who was looking at them.

"It's the least I can do after u introduce me to your brother... You wanna get to know him?"Sumire said. _' I was played. It wasn't a date but it's just an excuse for Natsume to introduce me to that idiot guy!'_

"I'm going home...."Mikan said

"Don't say that. I feel bad if i'm the only one who is happy..." Natsume said with no feeling.

"Maybe, be4 me,your relationship woth other girls doesn't work out becoz of Mikan,eh?"Sumire laughed

"Maybe....?"Natsume laughed too..

"You are Mikan? Ur dress is beautiful..." Kitsuneme said.

_'Attracted? Of course...'_

Mikan turned back and headed for the door.

"Mikan...Mikan..." Natsume called her. Mikan stalled.

"I'm in fault. I shouldn't set u up with a guy that u never met. But still, u never have a boyfriend be4..."Natsume said.

"I.....i...I...already have a guy I love..." Mikan said.

"What?"Natsume asked her again

"DoN'T u notice that I have love someone?" Mikan looked at Natsume with watery eyes. Natsume felt guilty about what he just done... Mikan left them and run back home..

"Ah...Natsume?"Sumire call him

"Wait. What a ignorant brat is that Mikan...!" Sumire said.

Natsume didn't return for 3 days.

…..........................................................................................................

It is raining today at Tokyo. Mikan just returned from school,all wet and soaled in rain. Then the phone rang...

"Hello,is this Mikan?"Yuka called

"Yes mom. When are u going to be home?"Mikan asked

"Oh.i'm sorry honey. The wind is too strong. We can't go home to day. We will be home tomorrow,k? Take care.. Love u honey.."Yuka hung up.

Mikan took a shower. She looked at the sky. It still raining like crazy out there. She was afraid of the thunder since she was little.

Then,the front door is opened,revealing Natsume. He was soaked too.

"Where have u been,Bro? I was worried 'bout you?'Mikan said.

"Tonight we are alone. Mom and Dad aren't home till tomorrow."Mikan said again

"Hn...I should sleep over Sumire's house if i've known.." Natsume . He walks away.

"Bro what happen?" Mikan asked

"You don't have to know!"Natsume raise his voice.

"Wait... Can I help? Can I help you?" Mikan said,walking slowly at him.

"Help me? How? Like this?" Natsume pull her to the couch and pinned her down. He near his face closer to Mikan.

"Can u cure my broken heart?"Natsume said,bringing His face closer.

"Brother....U have the wrong people...."Natsume suddenly blink his eyes. It's like he hve woken up.

"I'm gonna tell Sumire..." Mikan said getting up.

"No point doing that. We've broke up..."Natsume declare his broke up with Sumire.

"Why?"Mikan asked.

"Coz I already have a girl of my dream. You have too,right? Guy of u dream...?" Natsume said. Suddenly a storm strike. Natsume get up and went to the sliding door. He rose the curtain.

"Wow...the rain still wild... Usually when u were a little girl,u used to be scared at this kind of weather... Then,i'll be there hugging you, protecting you from the thunder..."Natsume said with a husky voice.

"Brother.... Natsume......"Mikan called his first name. Mikan get up but a power cut cause blackout. She can't see anything...

"Brother?" Mikan called him. Then, she accidently tripped the side table on her way to her brother.

"Ah..1!!" mikan screamed.

"Mikan!" Natsume screamed.

"Mikan....areu alright..?" Natsume said when he got Mikan.

"It hurt...."Mikan showed her hand to Natsume.

"Don't move..." natsume lit a fire at the fireplace.

"Idiot. I told u not to touch shattered glass." Natsume said. Then,uder the light(With the light) of the fireplace,Natsume suck the blood from Mikan's hand(romantic much?). Mikan was startled.

_' I like.....i like...'_ mikan thought.

"Natsume....i love you..... the one I ….love....is...you...." Mika said while looking at Natsume's crimson eyes.

"The person I love is you....Brother...Natsume...."Mikan hug him...

"Do u like me? It's ok even if you have a little bit feelings towards me..... Do u love me?" Mikan said.... Natsume hug her back. Yup,the girl of his dream is Mikan,he just waiting for Mikan to said the magic word.

"Mikan...." Natsume said. Mikan let go of the hug and look at him again. Then,destiny speaks his power. Natsume lessens his gap between him and Mikan. Then, her lips met with Natsume's lips. At first,Mikan was starltled but then she kissed back....

"What am I feeling,Mikan?" Natsume asked her

"What are we feeling?" H e asked again.

"We feeling something..." Mikan

"What??"Natsume askes

"The name is love......" Mikan said. Then,they kissed again and the rest of the night it was all theirs........

_'Roses are red,Violet are blue..'_

…......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

p/s: Thank you for reading... Please Review1!!


End file.
